Takumi
Takumi is a Hoshidan royal appearing in Fire Emblem Fates. He's notable for being one of the few examples of consistent writing in all of Fates up until the very end of Conquest ruins that too. Despite being decently written all the way until then, his Conquest incarnation is among his most-hated because he's the only sibling who actively gives Corrin specifically a hard time, which is apparently a bad thing. In Birthright Takumi doesn't have a very important role in Birthright. He's missing, so you look for him, and when you find him, he's possessed.by Iago. Azura saves him with her song ex machina, and then he just stays there for the rest of the game. Like Hinoka, but at least he's relevant in Conquest outside of the ending. In Conquest This is the meaty one. See, he never trusts Corrin, not even pre-route split, and when Corrin goes back to Nohr, his dark feelings get the best of him, and he actively tries to kill Corrin (compare Ryoma, who tries to kill Elise instead, Hinoka, who tries to bring Corrin back by force, and Sakura, who just defends Hoshido). He serves as a "rival" throughout, and he's pretty angry about Corrin's betrayal of Hoshido. And you can't really blame him. Corrin basically comes in, goes ISIS on the queen, and then rejoins ISIS. And then Corrin decides to mount an invasion on Hoshido. So Takumi's not exactly in the wrong here. Regardless, we reach the invasion of Hoshido, where Takumi decides that he'd rather die than be taken into Nohr's custody, so he leaps off of the Great Wall and falls to his doom. But they can't find the body, so guess what that means! In the final chapter, just after Corrin's revealed that his father actually is evil at the expense of most of Hoshido's population (yay, a happy ending), Takumi comes in and somehow misses a clear shot. As it turns out, he's been entirely possessed by Anankos. And he has been for a while now. Why is he possessed by Iago in Birthright and Anankos in Conquest? Who knows, who cares? Corrin "dies" and goes into a ripoff of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, where he sees Lilith (whose general presence in the story up to and including her death is baffling), his mother, Ryoma, and Takumi. Wouldn't you know it, Takumi feels terrible for doubting Corrin and always loved his brother after all, and the possession capitalized on his negative feelings (which were entirely justified even though they aren't portrayed as such), so all of that consistency goes out the window, and Takumi's just as bad in this Corrin circlejerk as everyone else. Corrin kills his possessed body (since the real Takumi's been dead for a while now), and then Hinoka and Sakura are pretty much the last two Hoshidans left in the entire kingdom, but it's OK because there's a permanent peace treaty! In Revelation Takumi doubts Corrin. Izana (the best character in Fates because his gimmick is entertaining and treated as a gimmick instead of his entire character) sacrificse himself so that Takumi will trust Corrin. Takumi listens for some reason this time and joins at the expense of a far better character. That's about it. In Heroes Takumi was one of the best characters when Heroes came out. But then skill inheritance and power creep set in, and now he's virtually unknown in the meta. Quite sad, really. In Warriors Takumi's in Warriors. His possessed final boss form from Conquest shows up in his musou. That's about it, really. No way all eight siblings are important to the plot. They're all equally going to be nothing. Memes Takumi is notable for kickstarting two Fates related memes. The first, #blametakumi, came about as a result of his actions in Conquest (I think). Fates is really weird. Corrin's terrible, and everyone hates how the cast constantly sucks up to Corrin, Takumi was a little unpopular for a while because he antagonized Corrin well and for good reason (contrast Hana, the one other character who hates Corrin but for completely arbitrary and terrible reasons). But he's popular now (he beat freaking Leo in the CYL poll), so it's all good. The other is basically the entire Nohrian scum meme. Takumi's favorite word may be betrayal, but his favorite phrase is Nohrian scum. This extends even to his retainer Oboro, who actively wishes for a Nohrian genocide. That's about it, really. His Retainers Both of them straight-up die in Conquest. Some of the retainers live when you beat their chapters. These two do not. Hinata Let's be honest here, no one knows or cares what this guy's gimmick is. The only thing he's remembered for is being Fury fodder in Heroes. Oboro Oboro, on the other hand, is one of the most popular character in Fates, even beating out every royal not named Corrin or Camilla in the popularity polls. Why is this? Could it be that she actuall has a good design that doesn't fanservice it up in a game filled with treating women as objects? Could it be that she has four gimmicks (hating Nohr, obsession with Takumi, loving fashion, tidiness) instead of the typical one? Even if they don't actually make her a better character, they definitely make her look like one, which is enough for most. And hey, when she can talk about more than just her unrequited love for Chrom or hexing this and that in her supports, that's not a bad thing. Kiragi Takumi's son, who also wields the Fujin Yumi in Heirs of Fate. Much like his father, he'll never be king. Trivia *In the Fates popularity poll, he placed in third for males (under Leo and Xander). In the CYL poll, he placed ninth for males, above every other Fates male, and 18th overall (17th when factoring in that both versions of Ike beat him). *Like with Xander's Siegfried and Leo's Brynhildr, there's no real explanation for why he has the Fujin Yumi. He just does. *His possessed form is one of the edgiest characters in the series, and this is a series with characters like Rutger and Peri. *Unlike with his fellow royals, his Warriors art seems to be based on some of his Cipher art rather than his Fates art. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Royalty Category:Royals Category:Incestuous Category:Siblings Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Characters who have been Possessed